Comprometidos por error
by ponihina-chan
Summary: Un viaje cambiara la vida de todos en Konoha, especialmente despues del regalo que Naruto le dara a Hinata, ahora él esta comprometido y no con ella, despertando la ira del clan Hyuuga, es un Naruhina Cap.1: El concurso!


**CAPITULO UNO**

**EL CONCURSO**

- ¿QUE! – aquel gritó resonó por toda Konoha mientras un rubio dormía placidamente en su habitación; de varias partes de la aldea varias personas se dirigían hacia la residencia del chico durmiente

- Naruto ¡abre la puerta! – aquella orden logró despertar al aludido que se levanto torpemente para poder abrir, no comprendía que buen pelmazo iría a las diez de la noche a buscarlo, se restregó un ojo con pereza y camino sin desgano hasta lograr hallar la puerta

- ¿Qué ocurre? – murmuró más dormido que despierto, todos sus amigos estaban frente a él con un semblante siniestro, el chico poco comprendió ya que para los tres segundos que logro ponerse en pie no pudo distinguir nada y mucho menos estar consciente de lo que ocurría

- Etto…yo creo que esta durmiendo – comentó tímidamente Hinata al tiempo que Sakura se acercaba para examinar a su amigo, pasó una mano frente a él pero no reaccionaba, le dio una palmaditas en la espalda y para sorpresa de todos Naruto se fue de bruces hacia el suelo quedando profundamente dormido

Todo el grupo se observó entre sí y luego al chico dormido en la entrada, los ojos de todos se posaron sobre el poseedor del sharingan quien resopló con molestia, siempre era él quien terminaba haciéndolo todo, camino hasta quedar frente a su amigo y con una mano lo levanto del cuello de la camisa, lo arrastro hasta la sala y sin remordimiento lo lanzó al sofá

- Un poco de cariño no le vendría mal – acotó Sakura con una ligera molestia, el Uchiha decidió ignorar el comentario y se sentó en el sillón continuó a donde el rubio dormía con tranquilidad, el resto se terminó de acomodar en el vestíbulo y parte de la sala mientras esperaban que el anfitrión despertará notando sus presencias

El silencio inundaba el lugar y el sonido de las manecillas del reloj era lo único que podía escucharse, eso claro si obviaban el hecho de que Naruto roncaba con fuerza

- Parece un cerdo atragantándose – profirió Shino con una ceja enarcada por la sorpresa, todos veían interesados al rubio que aún parecía no darse cuenta de nada y continuar en su mundo

- Esto ya es desesperante, lo voy a despertar – anunció Yamanaka al tiempo que se levantaba y se ponía frente a Naruto, lo levantó del cuello y para sorpresa de todos el chico salió volando hasta estrellarse con fuerza contra la pared, logrando romperla, la sorpresa en sí no era el golpe sino quien se lo había hecho

- Etto…koi…no tenías porque exagerar – la rubia no comprendía aún del todo la actitud de su novio actual, el chico respiraba agitadamente y con rapidez se repuso volviendo a su postura normal, observo a todos y luego resopló con desgano

- Mendosuki, me tenía cansado – todos decidieron ahogar las risas y entonces los quejidos del herido los hicieron voltear, Naruto se levantó de entre los escombros y se sobó la cabeza, observó a todos con detenimiento y luego el reloj, sus azules ojos se movieron hasta la pared y en cuestión de segundos se levantó sobresaltado

Sasuke mantenía la poca calma que poseía y esperaba que su compañero comprendiera la situación o él se vería forzado a hacerlo comprender, el rubio se acerco lentamente hasta Sakura y luego la miró de pies a cabeza, lo mismo sucedió con todas las chicas y luego se colocó en pose pensativa

- Creo que aún no está despierto

- Pues entonces yo lo despierto – inquirió con molestia Hanabi pero no pudo dar más de tres pasos porque en ese momento Neji la sujeto con fuerza de su blusa, la chica giró sus perlas blancas y las enfrento con las de su primo quien negó con la cabeza la acción que iba a hacer

- Naruto – llamó Sakura poniéndose frente a él, agitó su mano frente a su cara pero parecía que el chico seguía analizando todo, de pronto un acto de su amigo sobresalto a todos

- AH! NARUTO! – el gritó alertó a todos y tres segundos después veían a un adolorido Naruto sentarse en el sofá, ahora sí, bien despierto, observó con resentimiento a Sakura quien le devolvía la mirada con más intensidad

- Se lo merece, sólo a él se le ocurriría tocar así a Haruno y esperar no salir lastimado por el Uchiha – el aludido giró el rostro ignorando el comentario de sus amigos y se concentro en su pregunta

- A todo esto ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – en ese momento todos recordaron el motivo de su visita y se enfurecieron nuevamente, comenzando a lanzar improperios y maldiciones a un confundido Naruto que después de quince minutos seguía sin comprender

- Naruto-kun, ganaste un viaje – anunció la heredera del Souke una vez todos se hubieran callado, el chico la observó intensamente logrando que la peliazul enrojeciera fuertemente y bajara el rostro azorada

- ¿Qué viaje? – las miles de maneras que cada quien pensaba sobre como matar al chico eran realmente atemorizantes

- Dobe, tú ganaste un viaje a una isla – el chico lo observó y luego recordó todo lo ocurrido a ese acontecimiento, se levantó como resorte y sonrió victorioso

- Cierto, demo… - calló unos segundos y luego los vio con sonrisa malévola, lo suficientemente convincente como lograr que más de alguno sintiera miedo de ella

- Si ustedes saben de ese viaje, es porque estuvieron comiendo en las últimas dos semanas, los tres períodos de comida, en el Ichikaru – todos dejaron de respirar y sus rostros se contrajeron por la sorpresa, no imaginaron que siendo Naruto como era, comprendiera la situación y aún más estando semi-dormido

- Bien, lo aceptamos pero ahora…

- Debes alistarte, te esperaran en la salida de Konoha a las 7:30 – secundó Neji quien parecía no estar interesado realmente en la conversación, Tenten se levantó y le entregó a Naruto una gran maleta

- ¿Le hiciste la maleta? – Preguntó Lee impresionado por su amiga, la chica negó con convicción y luego abrió el maletín mostrando varias cámaras de video, cámaras fotográficas

- Quiero fotos de todas las formas, ángulos y lugares ¿QUEDA CLARO? – la mirada tétrica que Tenten le envió hizo que todos sintieran pena del pobre chico y suspiraron aliviados de no ser ellos, Naruto rió con nerviosismo y asintió varias veces

- Bien, entonces vamos – todos asintieron ante el comentario bien hecho de Chouji y salieron con lentitud del apartamento del chico, Hinata fue la última en abandonar el lugar y lo hizo no sin antes darle un suave y tímido beso de despedido en la mejilla del chico zorro

- Nos vemos – fue lo último que dijo antes de soltar en carrera ante su comportamiento, el corazón de la chica latía a mil por hora y sus mejillas ardían por el gesto, mientras tanto Naruto colocó su mano en su mejilla y sonrió embobado, ahora estaba seguro, cuando regresará de aquel viaje le diría lo que sentía a la chica Hyuuga

Se adentró a su apartamento y comenzó a preparar las cosas para el viaje, lo que él no sabía era que las cosas no saldrían como él esperaba, un infortunado o afortunado incidente les complicarías las cosas a todos en Konoha una vez iniciara el viaje…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**OK, se que tendría que estar actualizando y lo estoy haciendo pero lo haré dependiendo de sus opiniones, díganme, cual de todas las historias les gustaría que continuara y lo haré, porque debido al poco tiempo que tengo ahora, solo podré hacer una historia por una**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios, sayonara!**


End file.
